A Choice of the Future
by NinjasDude
Summary: Ten members of the Glee Club is transferred to Chicago to choose one of the five factions. Although, half of them receives an inconclusive result, meaning that they are Divergent. And then the tests came up. Could they survive the physical and mental tests with the help of their instructors Tris Prior and Four Eaton? What faction will Emma Pillsbury choose if she enters?


Chapter One: The Aptitude Test

10 members of the McKinley High New Directions were chosen to enter Chicago State and be assigned to the faction they choose.

Mr. William Schuester, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, and Artie Abrams were these ten. The big ten chosen to be assigned to the factions are here.

Rachel was slumbering inside the train. When they were almost there, Kurt woke her up.

"Rachel, Rachel, wake up! We are now inside Chicago. You've got to wake up!" Kurt said.

Rachel murmured a little more and then finally decided to wake up. Then, the train stopped on its destination.

"Welcome, people, to the state of Chicago. In this city, you will be divided into five groups, factions. You can choose them based on your aptitude test or just on your own. Now, the ten of you are chosen to be here to be the cells of the new Chicago. This city is now peaceful. You can choose either on Abnegation and be selfless or Candor and continue to be truthful. You can also be Amity and have harmony and kindness. In fact you could also choose between Dauntless and continue you fearlessness, and on Erudite and improve your knowledge. You will be taking your aptitude tests shortly after I return here. I am going somewhere important. I will return back," said the man who drove the train as he went out of it.

"I just hope he gets back here sooner," Santana said as Brittany joined her.

A Little While Later!

The man came inside with two other people. There were one boy and one girl. The girl has blonde hair and a tattoo on her left chest while the other one had dark brown hair. He seems to be normal.

"Hello, everyone; I am Tris Prior. I am, along with Four here, going to be administering your aptitude test. Girls, you will stay with Four. He will administer your test. As for you, boys, you are going to be with me during the aptitude test. And we are going to call on your names. When we do, raise your hand so that we could identify you and know your faces; that will help us a lot. Four, would you take on?" asked the girl.

The boy stepped up and said, "I am Four. I'd be administering the girl's aptitude tests today. Girls, say present and raise your hand if I call you. Let's start with Rachel Berry."

"I'm here," Rachel said as she raised her hand up and Four looked at her.

"The next is you, Tina Cohen-Chang," Four again called.

"I am right here in front of you," Tina said, raising her hand.

"The next girl is Quinn Fabray," Four said.

"Present," Quinn said as she did what the other two did.

"Seems like you're the only one who understood what I said," commented Four. "Santana Lopez, you're up."

"Present," Santana said.

"Brittany S. Pierce, I already know your identity. Girls, come with me to the testing room. Brittany, you're the first and Rachel, you'll be the last to take the aptitude test. Boys, stay with Tris. She'll handle you. Tomorrow, even it is based or not based in your aptitude test; you are going to choose your faction. We know that despite your test results, you will be able to know where you really belong."

"Artie Abrams, you will go first," Tris said.

"You guys, follow us," Four and Tris said in unison as they walked to the two testing rooms.

Waiting Room!

Tris and Four went to the doors of their groups. The beginning people are Artie Abrams and Britanny Pierce. They went to their rooms.

Tris' Aptitude Test Room!

"Can I lay you Artie on the chair?" asked Tris.

"Well, sure you can," Artie said. "Just be very careful."

"I will be," Tris said as she carried Artie so that he could sit to the chair.

"Bottoms up," she said as she gave Artie the bottle.

"Yeah," Artie said, drinking the liquid from the bottle and settling his head on the chair.

He was on the chair, with mirrors everywhere. Tris was gone. He settled himself up. He was on his wheelchair. He was traveling inside the room when he heard someone.

"Choose," said a man, an exact replica of him.

He, after that, picked up the gray robe. Then the scene changed into an old woman dropping her bags onto the ground. He picked up the bags.

"Here are your bags, ma'am," said Artie as the woman thanked him. "No problem."

Then he returned back to reality.

"Congratulations, you're on my former faction. Your result is Abnegation. You are a selfless man. But if you don't want it, you can choose either of the remaining factions. I hope you know of it," Tris said. "After you get out, please call Mr. Anderson."

Waiting Room!

Artie went out as he called Blaine to be the next. Blaine asked about Artie's result. Artie answered his question with Abnegation and send Blaine a good luck. He said he will as he went inside the waiting room of Tris. Artie then sat on his chair a few moments later.

Four's Aptitude Test Room!

Brittany sat on her chair. Four then gave him the same liquid Tris had given Artie. As expected, she also settled herself up.

Then she was hallucinating. She was in her new room with, like Artie, mirrors everywhere and the one administering her test was gone. She looked at the mirrors as she saw herself. She touched what she knew was mirror, and then it was her she was touching. She turned her head.

"Choose," said the replica of her.

Then she picked up the microscope. An earthworm was then on the ground and she picked it up. She cut a little piece of it and put it on the glass. Next, she observed it on the microscope.

"Incredible," she said. "This is awesome!"

After that, she returned back to reality. She found Four on the computer and waiting for her result. When he turned around, Brittanny was giving him a weird look because he was smiling at her.

"Your result is Erudite. You are hyper in discovering new things and you like new challenges that are going to come to your life. You may go out. When you do, call Santana. Make sure she will come here at once," Four said as Brittany went out of the room.

Waiting Room!

"Brittany, what's your result?" asked Mr. Schue.

"My result is… Erudite," Brittany said.

"Congratulations, Brit. I know you are very intellect," said Santana.

"You're up, Santana," said Brittany. "Good luck."

Tris' Aptitude Test Room!

"Ms. Prior?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Anderson, come in. You may sit on that chair," Tris said, pointing on the chair Artie used before Blaine. "Artie has Abnegation. I hope you will not have a dangerous result. Hopefully, from the looks of you, you are going to be Erudite. But who knows what you are going to have. 90% of who have taken the aptitude test gets their faction from their origin. And since you are not belonged yet to a faction, let us see. Good luck, Blaine."

"Thanks," was all that Blaine could say as Tris remembered her conversation with Four.

**Flashback!**

Tris was arguing with Four. Since Jeanine Matthews is defeated, they were back to Dauntless again because the people there are returning back to normal.

"Four, we need to do this. There are many Divergent people out there. There are many of them in the other factions. We need to do this. We are going to warn them about it. There are ten people from Lima, Ohio who are going to enter the city. Maybe some of them are Divergent, too. We have to do it, Four. You and I know that they need protection. If they're going to choose Dauntless, they need to be trained," said Tris.

"But, Tris, I don't want to risk it. Once Jeanine is set to the court, we are going to be the ones fighting her. But, since Candor's leader is very close to her, we don't have a choice. And when she manipulates him, he's going to order Jeanine free. Then, she's going to do what she plans once again: to kill your former faction," Four told her.

"Four, I know. We are not going to risk it. We are going to say our testimonials about Jeanine. We are going to win this. Trust me," she answered Four.

"Alright, whatever you say," Four said. "But don't be so desperate like you are now."

"Four, I am just desperate to find people like us. I am going to be on your side. I am going to find people who are Divergent like us," Tris said.

"Be careful," it was all that Four can say.

**End of Flashback!**

Then the next things happened. Blaine got Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite on his test, a fact that he didn't knew yet, but he will know now.

"Blaine, the test didn't work on you," Tris said. "You've got to say Dauntless when they ask you. You have to stay with Dauntless. You are Divergent. As far as the world is concerned, you got a dauntless result because you are going to be Dauntless. Choose Dauntless, Blaine. I am, like you, a Divergent. I lost my mom and dad because of the war with Jeanine Matthews and Eric. You should never say that you have an inconclusive result. If you do, they'll be going to put you into prison and brainwash you."

Then Blaine nodded as he went outside.

Waiting Room!

"Hey, Blaine, what's your result?" Brittany asked.

"I got Dauntless," Blaine told her.

"Wow, congratulations, Blaine!" Rachel said.

A few moments later, they all knew their results. Brittany has Erudite. Artie got Abnegation. Blaine had Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. Santana had Amity. Quinn received an Erudite. Kurt had passed through Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless. Finn got Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation himself. Tina received Candor. Rachel moved into Dauntless, Candor, and Abnegation while Mr. William Schuester has Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation as his factions. Four and Tris also did what Tris did to Blaine after they found out that in girls and boys, there are Divergent people. After that, the Divergent newcomers promised to hide the secret of being Divergent.

Four's Room!

Four and Tris were discussing about something.

"Four, there are four Divergents that I have right now. How about you? Are any of the girls Divergent? Have you found any of them Divergent in the girls yet?" asked Tris as Four nodded.

"There is actually one of the girls who are Divergent. She is Rachel Berry. Then I informed her of her result and how the test didn't work on her. Rachel was quite surprised. And as for the boys, who among them are Divergent?" asked Four.

"The Divergent in the boys are Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, and Mr. William Schuester. All of them got a dauntless result on tests. Although, they have some differences in the other two. Blaine and Finn have the same results and the two have the differences. Mr. Schuester got Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation as his result while Kurt Hummel received Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. By the way, did you told Rachel yet to keep the secrecy of her being Divergent?"

"Yeah, I did. Come on; now, let's go to the waiting room."

Then they went to the waiting room.

Waiting Room!

"Artie Abrams would you tell them your result and what is meaning of it?" asked Tris as Artie nodded.

"Yes," Artie said, going in front of the newcomers. "My result is Abnegation. Being Abnegation means that I am selfless; that I am not selfish and I am willing to help other people."

Then the crowd cheered as they clapped.

"How about you, Brittany S. Pierce?" asked Four.

"Alright, now I will tell them all that my result is Erudite. As an erudite, I am intelligent," Brittany said. "This is, as a fact, one of the most intriguing parts of my life. In my aptitude test, I picked the microscope and literally learned that I am willing to learn new lessons from other people and from what I can discover from the things around us people. And also, I am going to be practicing my Mathematics after because it is my worst subject and the one I got my lowest grades."

"Of course, Brittany; I'll be the one to teach you Mathematics," said Tris as everybody laughed.

"Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Finn Hudson, before you two can have your speeches, may I talk to you please?" she asked as the two moved from their chairs and followed her to her aptitude test room.

Tris' Aptitude Room!

"Ms. Prior, what is this for?" asked Finn.

"I just want to talk to you. You guys should say Dauntless, right? You should because if ever a supervisor comes in the waiting room, you won't be suspected to be Divergent. You can't say that word when in here. Are we clear?" asked Tris as the two nodded and went out.

Waiting Room!

"Rachel, listen to what Finn and Blaine will say to you. Hummel, Mr. Schuester, you should also listen, please. Finn, Blaine, you should say it whispering because no one should hear you except the five of you. We shouldn't be caught," Tris whispered as the five stayed on the ground and discussed about something.

"Why are they on the floor?" asked Santana.

"Oh, they're just discussing about something," Tris said. "Blaine, time out; you're the next to have the speech. Finn, after Blaine, you'll be the next. Then after your speech, Blaine, you could continue discussing. Same goes for you, Finn."

"Alright, Ms. Prior," Blaine said as he stood up and went in front. "My result is Dauntless. Being Dauntless means that I am brave and I am ready to be a soldier of this city. As Dauntless, I promise to keep the order in the city and live abiding the law of the State of Chicago."

Their reactions are jaw opened. Everyone heard that the first time. They never actually saw Blaine spoke those words.

"Thank you, Blaine Anderson," Beatrice told him. "Finn Hudson, come here and you are next."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Ms. Prior. Like Blaine, my result is Dauntless. I am ready to be brave for this city and be a soldier of battles. I am going to be one of the police officer of this state," Finn said.

"Ms. Lopez, since the two boys had introduced to you their results, why don't you share yours?" Four asked.

"I am Amity. I am one because that means that I am kind."

"Santana got Amity? I thought Amity was for kind and harmonic people, not monster and insulters. I mean, Miss Prior, Santana don't fit into Amity; she ruined our lives and put on some funny for her stupid nicknames for us.

"She wants to apologize to you for that."

"Thank you," Four said. "Santana, please hold Quinn Fabray up."

"Yes, Four," Santana said.

"Don't call him Four. He's your instructor. You should be courteous when talking to him. You should call him Mr. Eaton."

"Tris, don't say my whole name to them. You know that your former faction leader is my father," Four told her.


End file.
